1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to all optical networks, and more particularly to an all optical network that uses broadcast and select and minimizes pass-through losses between rings.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's long-haul dense-wavelength-division-multiplexed (DWDM) optical networks, multiple regenerators have been replaced by optical amplifiers. However, when interconnecting two or more metro ring networks, or when interconnecting a metro ring with long-haul systems, telecom operators are still relying on regenerators and O-E-O wavelength-converters. Wavelength-converters are needed because conventional DWDM systems do not possess enough wavelengths to cover a wide service area such as multiple interconnected rings, and therefore wavelengths used in one ring must be re-used in another ring via wavelength converters. Regenerators are needed because most of the transmission technologies used in today's metro networks can only support limited transmission distance and data rates.
Conventional ring networks, illustrated in FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) have a central hub which terminates all the wavelengths by a pair of DWDM mux and demux, an array of O-E-O regenerators, and an electronic cross-connect/switch, such as the one illustrated in FIG. 2. If the central hub in FIG. 2 does not terminate all the wavelengths by DWDM mux/demux and O-E-O regenerators, there is a possibility that the wavelengths may circulate perpetually around the ring especially when excessive amplifications are supplied along the ring. This positive net gain can cause lasing phenomenon and consequently unstable received signals. A solution proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,173 is that a controlled loss can be added to the ring, and the net round-trip loss should be large enough to prevent the onset of positive feedback but is sufficiently small to allow detection of optical signals to occur with a certain acceptable bit-error-rate. This method makes network control very complicated because adaptive loss control must be provided to different ring sizes and number of nodes, and the system bit-error-rate performance can be degraded.
In FIG. 1(a), wavelength add-drop is carried out by using two optical circulators and a fiber Bragg grating (FBG). The FBG performs the “drop” function by reflecting a wavelength through the first optical circulator. Consequently, when there are two or more wavelengths needed to be dropped, more FBGs are inserted between the two optical circulators, and service disruption is incurred. In FIG. 1(b), dynamic wavelength OADM is implemented in terms of wavelength separation and combination devices (e.g., a DWDM wavelength/band mux/demux pair), together with one or more optical switches—such as 2×2 or N×N devices.
For those wavelengths or bands that should pass through the particular node, the mux and demux pair are connected back-to-back, while for those wavelengths or bands to be dropped and added, there is a 2×2 switch inserted between the mux/demux pair. Depending on the predicted traffic per node, a system planner needs to pre-plan how many 2×2 switches must be placed in advance. This results in two problems, (1) once a fixed number of 2×2 switches are installed, future upgrade to install more switches can cause service disruptions, and (2) if an N×N switch is installed right at the beginning to cover every possible wavelength/band add-drop in the future, its cost will be high. In addition, the N×N switch long-term reliability is still questionable.
Despite the inflexible and non-scalable structure of the OADMs they do offer the wavelength reuse feature, i.e., the added wavelength can be the same as the dropped wavelength. This is a useful feature for ring networks with limited number of available wavelengths.
Another type of optical ring network, illustrated in FIGS. 3(a) and 3(b), uses optical couplers along the main path of the ring network to replace the complicated OADMs. This kind of optical network is a broadcast-and-select optical network, also referred to as a “one-hop” networks, which has been investigated in a DWDM all-optical star (R. Ramaswami and K. N. Sirarajan, Optical Networks:. a practical perspective, Morgan, 1998) and proposed in ring networks (“Flexible WDM network architecture”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,173, April 2001).
In a broadcast-and-select architecture, whenever an optical transmitter launches a wavelength into the network, any user on the ring can receive this message (the “broadcast” characteristic of the network). A receiver receives its desired signal by using either a tunable filter or a fixed filter/demultiplexer (the “select” characteristics of the receiver). A tunable laser can also be used to launch a dynamically tunable wavelength into a fixed optical filter on the receiving end. In either case, the disadvantage is that no wavelength can be re-used. This is because the dropped wavelength will continue to propagate along the rest of the ring network(s), and no other nodes can use the dropped wavelength any more. Consequently, each transceiver card must receive at a specific wavelength, λx, and transmit at another wavelength, λy. This implies the broadcast-and-select network consumes wavelengths twice faster than DWDM networks using conventional OADMs. Most of today's metro-ring optical networks have a limited number of available wavelengths, consequently one cannot afford not to “re-use” the “dropped” wavelengths. Therefore, today's DWDM metro-ring optical network seldom uses broadcast-and-select scheme.
There is a need for a broadcast and select architecture in an all optical fiber ring network. There is a further need for a passive fiber ring network that does not have active elements. Yet there is a further need for an all optical fiber ring network that has minimal fiber ring lasing or coherent cross-talk on the ring. There is still a further need for an all optical fiber ring network that eliminates the need for in-line amplifier gain saturation on the ring. There is another need for an all optical fiber ring network where all wavelength powers are equalized by controlling the launched power of each wavelength.